In many cases, movable barriers such garage doors may be mechanically operated to open or close as a vehicle is arriving toward a barrier or departing away from the barrier. In some cases, the vehicle may be located in an area capable of communicating via radio frequency communication with a controller of a barrier (e.g., garage door) in order to actuate the opening or closing of the barrier and the barrier may be opened and closed accordingly. However, in some cases, the driver of the vehicle may decide that they may wish to turn around and not access an area enclosed by the barrier (e.g., garage) upon opening of the barrier. Therefore, if the driver of the vehicle turns the vehicle around thereby causing a vector state change of the vehicle, the barrier may be left in an opened state causing the barrier to be opened as the vehicle is driven away. Similarly, when the vehicle is departing away from the barrier, the closing of the barrier may have already been actuated. Therefore, if the driver of the vehicle turns the vehicle around to reenter the area enclosed by the barrier, thereby causing a vector state change of the vehicle, the barrier may be closed and thereby denying access to the area enclosed by the barrier.